In order to eliminate the inconvenience of cleaning ashtrays, e.g., in a restaurant or office wherein there is heavy ashtray usage, ashtrays are often of a completely disposable type, as in Seez U.S. Pat. No. 2,073,498, or are sometimes in the form of disposable liners supported on a permanent base as in Lawbaugh 4,027,683. The liners for this latter type of ashtray, which are circular, present a storage problem since they cannot be folded into a flat package. Further, because the liner is circular, the cigarette supporting recesses in the liner orient the cigarettes radially; this is somewhat inconvenient since cigarettes tend to interfere with one another at the center of the liner.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved disposable ashtray having a liner that is foldable for compact storage.
Another object is to provide an ashtray having a disposable liner which is capable of supporting a number of cigarettes without mutual interference.
Another object is to provide a disposable ashtray that is convenient to use and is attractive in appearance.